1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for reordering an execution sequence of processor instructions.
2. Related Art
A computer processing system stores sequences of instructions in memory for execution by a processor unit. In many cases, a performance advantage may be obtained by executing some of these instructions in a different, or reordered, sequence, in contrast to an original sequence, for example, as established by a programmer. It is generally necessary for automated systems to manage such reordered execution in order to ensure that the execution result of a reordered instruction sequence is identical to the result of executing an original order instruction sequence.